House Greyjoy
House Greyjoy of Pyke is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. It rules over the Iron Islands, a harsh and bleak collection of islands off the west coast of Westeros, from the castle at Pyke. The head of the house is the Lord Reaper of Pyke. House Greyjoy's sigil is traditionally a golden kraken on a black field. Their house motto is "We Do Not Sow", although the phrase "What Is Dead May Never Die" is also closely associated with House Greyjoy and their bannermen, as they are associated with the faith of the Drowned God. House Greyjoy has been in open rebellion against the Iron Throne since the War of the Five Kings, during which it sought independence for the Iron Islands once more. However, following the death of King Balon Greyjoy and the election of his brother, Euron, as the new King of the Iron Islands, House Greyjoy has been divided between Euron and his followers, and Balon's surviving children, Yara and Theon, and their followers. History House Greyjoy is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. Their lands are the Iron Islands off the west coast of the continent. They rule from their castle Pyke from the island of the same name. The Iron Islands are harsh and bleak and the Greyjoys have traditionally survived by raiding their neighbors. They have always had plans to conquer the mainland. The head of the house is the Lord Reaper of Pyke.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Greyjoy entry House Greyjoy boasts descent from the Grey King, a legendary King of the Iron Islands said to have ruled for a thousand years and taken a mermaid as his wife. Like the vast majority of ironborn, they worship the Drowned God. Lord Balon Greyjoy was the founder of the Kingdom of the Iron Islands. He led a rebellion against King Robert Baratheon eight years before the events of the series begin. Balon's sons Rodrik and Maron were killed in the unsuccessful rebellion. Balon's only surviving son Theon was made a ward of Lord Eddard Stark to ensure Balon's submission to King Robert.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Greyjoy - Balon Greyjoy entry Only his daughter, Yara Greyjoy, and two of his brothers remained on the Iron Islands after his defeat.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Greyjoy - Yara Greyjoy entry At some point, Balon exiles his younger brother Euron Greyjoy, who becomes a feared pirate that terrorises the seas between Oldtown and Qarth."Home" Known members at the end of the third century *Lord {Balon Greyjoy}, Lord of the Iron Islands, Lord Reaper of Pyke, Son of the Sea Wind and King of Salt and Rock. The former head of the family. Styled himself as King of the Iron Islands in defiance of the Iron Throne. Killed when he was pushed off a bridge by his brother Euron Greyjoy. **Lady Alannys, his wife, of House Harlaw. ***{Rodrik Greyjoy}, their eldest son. Killed by Lord Jason Mallister during the Battle of Seagard. ***{Maron Greyjoy}, their second son. Killed during the Siege of Pyke. ***Yara Greyjoy, their only daughter and Balon's designated heir. Currently sailing to Westeros having formed a pact with Daenerys Targaryen. ***Theon Greyjoy, their youngest son and legal heir. Former ward of House Stark. Formerly styled himself as Prince of Winterfell. Former captive and servant of Ramsay Bolton dubbed "Reek." Currently sailing to Westeros having formed a pact with Daenerys Targaryen. *Euron Greyjoy, Balon's younger brother, a pirate and a reaver. The current head of the family and the new King of the Iron Islands. **Dorran Greyjoy, formerly known as Dorran Pyke, the legitimized bastard of Euron. The new Lord of Saltcliffe following the Sack of Saltcliffe. *Victarion Greyjoy, younger brother of Balon and Euron, and the current Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet. *Aeron "Damphair" Greyjoy, Balon and Euron's younger brother, a priest of the Drowned God. *{Anthor Greyjoy}, another younger brother of Balon. Killed by Trevyr Blackgard during the Battle of the Banefort. *Jasper Greyjoy, called "the Black Warden", the youngest of the Greyjoy brothers, and head of House Greyjoy of Saltcliffe, the only known cadet branch of House Greyjoy. Presumed deceased after his brother Euron attacked Saltcliffe, but it is unknown if he actually is. **{Melina}, his wife. Killed when Jasper slit her throat. **Devon Greyjoy, his only son and the rightful heir to Saltcliffe. Status unknown in the aftermath of the Sack of Saltcliffe. Household Sworn Houses *House Blacktyde of Blacktyde *House Botley of Lordsport *House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn *House Greyjoy of Saltcliffe, a cadet branch. *House Harlaw of Harlaw **House Kenning, sworn to House Harlaw. **House Volmark, sworn to House Harlaw. *House Merlyn *House Sparr *House Spyre of Spyral Category:Great Houses Category:House Greyjoy Category:Houses from the Iron Islands Category:Noble houses Category:Royal Houses Category:Canon houses